The invention relates to a transport unit having a shaft for receiving a stack of letters.
In mail-sorting facilities, items are often sorted multiple times. In such cases, a long, linear transport belt is provided which supports a correspondingly long stack of letters. This type of arrangement requires a large amount of space. Moreover, long stacks of letters tend to become compressed and bulge out. Numerous steps are required for feeding, reloading and unloading the letters.
Transport containers which carry boxes that receive a plurality of letters are known for transporting stacks of letters.